DNA Buddies
by Ami-chan09
Summary: In a dimension far far away there is a boy by the name of Larry, however,he's not alone.Teen Titans meet the Snatit Neet.Let the games begin. RobStar BBRae Not sure where Larry's from,sry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Animeluv09 and SereneGoddessofNoodles do not own Teen Titans. tear However, some day….

Ok, so, this story was thought up by a good friend of mine, and he asked for Serene and I to write it. So yeah…enjoy.

* * *

The commotion rising from downstairs woke the sleeping Titans above. A rustle of fabric here, a crash there, and slight mumbling all made the Titans on watch. Silently, Robin tiptoed down the stairs, his weapon clutched and ready for a surprise attack. 

_No idea how they got past the security alarms, but they'll be sorry they did._

As he rounded the corner, the boy wonder listened for anything that may give away the intruder's hiding place. Suddenly…

"BOO!" A voice called loudly, somewhere in the dark room.

"Holyfishpaste batman!" Robin exclaimed, nearly falling backward.

As he flicked on the living room light, Robin's eyes widened. "Oh…my…"

In front of him, chairs were toppled over, the cushion seats were taken off of the sofa, and the refrigerator door was open. Robin stepped forward, out of the door way, and wondered how in the name of all logic did someone break into the Titan's Tower. A recognizable yawn came from behind him,

"Wad 'appened?" Beast Boy asked rubbing his left eye. His jaw dropped upon seeing the mess, "Dude…"

Robin looked around for anything that may indicate someone besides the two Titans in the room. When he found none he said,

"I don't know how they got in here, but I'm gonna find ou-"

"Got in same way I always do!" The voice shouted.

Beast Boy and Robin's jaw dropped,

"Oh…no…"

Larry floated above the open refrigerator, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked, walking up to him.

Larry bit his lip and asked,

"Did we wake you up?"

Beast Boy asked,

"'We?'"

He walked to the couch, leaning against its back, and the door in front of him opened with a _swish_. A great sigh was heard as Raven walked into the room,

"What's he doing here?"

Robin's mind was focused,

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Hi Raven!" Larry called, loudly, ignoring the boy.

The empath rolled her eyes, but nodded a hello anyway. Beast Boy smiled at her as she walked toward him and the couch,

"We know as much as you do, Rae."

"Should I get the others?" Raven asked stopping beside him.

"No need," Starfire answered, walking through the door, Cyborg at her side.

Larry's eyes lit up, and he flew quickly to the girl. Throwing his arms around her neck, he greeted,

"Hello Starfire!"

The alien giggled, hugging the boy back,

"Oh, hello Friend Larry!"

Robin's eye twitched as he shut the 'fridge door with a slam.

"Larry?" He called.

Cyborg laughed,

"Hey, man, what's happenin'?"

"Larry," Robin tried again.

Larry released Starfire,

"I have fun news!"

"Larry!" Robin yelled.

Everyone fell silent, and Robin sighed,

"_What_ are you doing here?"

"Secret Mission," Larry whispered, still gawking at Starfire.

Raven was now lying on the couch, wrapped in her cloak, looking up at the ceiling,

"Oh, and here I thought he was going to be vague."

Beast Boy looked behind him, chuckling at her tone of voice.

* * *

Dressed in their usual attire, the Titans sat on the semi-circle couch. Well rather…Raven still lay were she was, trying hard not to fall asleep, Cyborg sat at the girl's feet, Robin stood behind the couch, Starfire sat in front of him, and Beast Boy slouched on the couch, next to Raven's head. 

"I have fun fun news Titans," Larry began, "Do you know what it is?"

Raven answered dryly, starting to fall back asleep,

"Enlighten us."

"I brought friends!" Larry exclaimed.

Raven sat up, Beast Boy's back straitened, Robin's mouth dropped, and Cyborg's eye widened. They shouted,

"What!"

"Oh how glorious! We must prepare for our guests! Please, when shall they be arriving?" Starfire asked flying around the room.

Larry frowned slightly,

"Well, we left at the same time, so I donno when they'll get here. Don't know why they're not here now…"

Robin asked slowly,

"Larry…you're friends do know how to get here right?"

The boy crossed his arms, clearly annoyed,

"Well of course, we've jumped dimensions before, it's not like—"

"No. What I'm asking is they aren't going to show up like you did _last time_, are they?"

Larry frowned,

"Uh…"

Suddenly, Starfire, who had flown to the kitchen, fell to her knees,

"Ugh!"

The four titans ran to her.

"Star, what wrong?" Robin asked.

Clenching her stomach, Starfire cried out. Her stomach began to grow, and she quickly resembled a pregnant woman. Raven stood suddenly, eyes wide, breathing quickly. Beast Boy looked up at her,

"Rae?"

The empath backed up quickly till she hit the refrigerator. Starfire was on the floor, looking 6 months pregnant, and Raven was now clenching her chest, eyes closed, using the refrigerator for support. Her chest began to grow larger, and Beast Boy's eyes widened.

_I know I haven't been the best kid in the world, but it seems I'm _finally_ getting my Christmas wish!_

Shaking his head, Beast Boy put his hand on Raven's shoulder,

"Y-You'll be ok, Rae, I'm h-here."

Gulping, Beast Boy tried his hardest to remind himself that, no matter how big her chest was becoming, he had to focus on Raven's well being.

_If only circumstances were diff—_

Beast Boy inhaled sharply, and his leg began to grow fatter. Cyborg's hands shook for he knew he was next.

"Ah!" Cyborg shouted, for the human side of his head got fatter.

POP! Starfire was panting, but suddenly the pain she felt was gone.

"You did well, Star." Robin smiled.

Starfire looked as if she had just given birth, sweating, and exhausted. POP! Inhaling sharply, Raven placed her hand on her chest. Sighing, she realized it had gone back to its normal size. She glanced over at Beast Boy, whose leg was getting fatter and fatter. He looked horrified. Cyborg was now holding the swollen side of his face. POP, POP! Larry cried out joyously,

"You made it!"

Cyborg's eye twitched,

"What the hell just happened?"

Helping Starfire up, Robin turned his attention to Larry,

"Where are they?"

"Where are who?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his leg which was back to normal.

Raven rolled her eyes, and offered him a hand. Beast Boy took it gratefully and stood beside the girl. Larry spun in the air,

"Teen Titans, I am proud to announce a first! For the first time ever two teams will meet! All the way from detention 3 and ¾, Teen Titans, meet the Snatit Neet!"

A tiny green, chibi version of Beast Boy popped out from behind the couch,

"**I** am Nagoldleifrag!"

His belly bounced as he held out two fingers in a 'peace' sign. The boy held the position for a while then glanced over at the refrigerator.

"Psst!"

"Oh right!" A voice laughed.

Hood down, a miniature version of Raven flew out from behind the tiny crack between the refrigerator and the wall.

"**I **amHtornevar!"

She spun around in circles, and winked at the shocked Beast Boy below her. Nagoldleifrag, still holding his pose, spoke through his teeth,

"Hurry up; I can't stand like this forever."

Rolling her eyes, Htornevar placed her left arm loosely around the boy's neck, and put up the same sign as him.

"I'm Enotsrotciv."

The counter of Cyborg quickly flew to the others, adopting the same pose as Htornevar, his right arm on Nagoldleifrag's shoulder.

"Hello! My name is R'dnairok!" A giggling voice called.

A small red haired girl flew behind Nagoldleifrag, but slightly above him. She set her elbows on his head, and her hands cupped her chin.

"Pleased to meet you!"

"And I am Larry! And together we are…"

Larry's team called in unison,

"The Snatit Neet!"

* * *

"I think they're dead." 

Shortly after the Snatit Neet introduced them selves, all five of the Teen Titans suddenly fainted from shock. Nagoldleifrag poked at Beast Boy's head and said,

"Yup…most definitely dead."

R'dnairok gasped,

"What will we do now? With the titans dead, who will protect Jump City?"

Larry lifted his index finger in the air, and put his arm around the girl,

"Never fear! We shall protect their city; it is our duty as their DNA Buddies to take care of what our deceased friends left behind!"

Stars shown in R'dnairok's eyes, and Enotsrotciv cleared his throat,

"I don't think we have to."

Htornevar squatted beside Raven, and checked her pulse,

"He's right, they're no more dead than we are."

Larry felt Robin's wrists for a pulse,

"You're right…"

Crossing his arms across his chest, Enotsrotciv said, with his eyes closed,

"What should we do until they wake up?"

Htornevar's hands glowed blue, and the blue surrounded the five unconscious titans. She lifted them into the air and over to the couch. R'dnairok smiled happily, and helped her spread them in various places on the couch. Larry placed his hand on his chin and sat on the back of the couch, assuming the "The Thinker" position. Nagoldleifrag looked over at Enotsrotciv, who opened one eye to look at him. Slowly, two mischievous grins formed on their lips. The two quickly raced to the refrigerator. Larry looked up at them, slightly startled.

"Hmm…an excellent idea! We haven't eaten since we left." Larry said running over to the refrigerator to join his friends, who were already pigging out.

"Which was, what, 5 minutes ago?" Htornevar said, shaking her head.

R'dnairok shrugged and smiled, still hovering above the couch. Robin groaned below her, and the five Snatit Neet looked at him. Chicken leg in hand, Larry rushed over to the boy, and poked him idly with it. Robin's eyes shot open and his hand flew up to the chicken leg. The boy wonder looked around him. The room was deathly silent, and his unconscious friends lay on the couch. He quickly got up—

"Ugh…" _Gawd, my head… _Robin thought, "Hm?" Looking down, Robin saw a, now broken in half, chicken leg in his hand. "Ew…" Robin dropped the leg to the ground, and wondered aloud, "How did I get here? Last thing I remember…" Robin glared and looked around him again, "there was an intruder."

He turned to Starfire who still slept soundly on the couch. "Hey, Star, wake up."

Moaning quietly, Starfire rolled over. A small smile spread across Robin's face.

"I think we should let them sleep."

Robin turned quickly,

"Who's there?"

"Down here!" Larry stood below him, "Come on out guys, it's ok, we just scared him a bit."

Robin followed his gaze to the kitchen, where four little heads popped out from inside the cabinets. The boy wonder's eyes widened, suddenly remembering what happened before he passed out. A yawn came from behind him, and Robin looked to see Beast Boy slowly but surely waking up. Cyborg followed, next was Raven, who was disappointed to find that her 'horrible dream about dwarfs' was true, and last was Starfire.

"Please excuse our rudeness before; we were quite shocked by your appearance." Starfire apologized sheepishly.

Enotsrotciv laughed,

"Don't sweat it! We knew you guys would be surprised."

Raven, still sitting on the couch, said,

"Well, it's not everyday we get to meet ourselves."

Nagoldleifrag smiled brightly and pulled a bouquet of flowers from nowhere, and with a horribly fake French accent said,

"Well, it is not every day we get to meet such a _beau madame _such as your self."

Raven took the flowers, and awkwardly faked a smile. Cyborg bit his lip, choking back laughter but unfortunately, Htornevar was not so amused. Fire burned in her eyes and she quickly grabbed Nagoldleifrag by the ear and dragged him away,

"If you'll excuse us."

Enotsrotciv looked over at a nearby clock on the wall,

"Not even 5 O'clock yet and they're already fighting."

"5 o' clock!" Beast Boy shouted turning his attention away from the pair, who now stood farther away so no one could hear their arguing. "Oh man! I should be in bed right now."

Cyborg shrugged and cheerily said,

"Well, since we're already up, might as well start the day. Breakfast sounds good, eggs, bacon…"

"And toast, and waffles, and lots of syrup!" Enotsrotciv shouted, following Cyborg.

"Yeah, why not?" Cyborg laughed.

The two practically skipped off to the kitchen to make breakfast and Beast Boy followed close behind, talking about this recipe he'd heard of for tofu eggs and tofu bacon. Robin shook his head, and asked Larry,

"How long you guys planning on staying?"

Larry smiled,

"Not sure, till we finish our mission, probably a week or two…or three..."

Raven sighed, feeling a massive head ache coming on,

"And just what is this mission?"

"Um…I think I hear Cyborg calling me." Larry rushed of to help the boys in the kitchen.

Raven and Robin looked over at R'dnairok, and she laughed awkwardly,

"Uh, what's that? Oh right, I'll be right there, Beast Boy."

The girl flew off quickly, a giggling Starfire close behind her. Raven groaned and rubbed the temples of her head. Robin glanced at Raven before going to help in the kitchen,

"It's just for a week, how bad can it be?"

"YO! Who ate all the food?" Cyborg shouted.

Raven groaned,

"It's gonna be one hell of a week."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Serene and I will try to update ASAP. I will be updateing Schizophrenia sometime...hopefully with in the month. Wish me luck! OH! And just so you know Serene is supposed to be writing somethings of her own so check those out! Yeah, I guess that's it, **_PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THE WORLD REVIEW!_**


	2. Life or Death

This is quite possibly the most difficult thing I've had to write. As you all know, I don't update often. Once I started High School I thought that things would get worse. I knew it would happen. But I'm now in my sophomore year and things have worsened dramatically. I am taking all PreAP and AP courses, and I my grades are dropping quickly. This morning I told my self that I was giving up the rights to this story to my co-writer to do what he likes with the story. I figured this way the story would continue on with out me, and you wonderful readers would have a more reliable writer to read for. However, Regreme (my co-writer/editor) convinced me to do this. This story is going on hold, until I get my grades up…which could be a while. I'm so sorry. I don't expect you to understand or to forgive me.

Nag as much as you want in your review. I probably disserve it. Just try to understand that I feel horrible already.

Again, I'm really sorry. :(

Ami-chan


	3. Death

I'm officially giving up this story. I'm sorry, but I'm just not in the story anymore. My grades are the highest they've been in the longest time, and I think it's because I've taken a break. Focusing all my attention on my school work is doing a lot for me. I'm sorry I wasted your time. I'm giving all rights to this story to Regreme. I hope he passes it along to a more talented and devoted writer. I'm gonna leave the story up to make sure that everyone gets a chance to read this important note.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

Ami-chan


End file.
